Funtime Foxy
Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It returns in the Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance shares a lot of similarities with Mangle if they were completed (most notably his pink and white color scheme) and a few with Foxy. However, unlike the Foxys from the other games and Mangle, Funtime Foxy is the first completely undamaged form, Rockstar Foxy being the second. Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which are capable of movement. The first split runs directly down the center of his face with the second running through the center of his eyes, segmenting his face into four different parts in addition to his immobile lower jaw. His facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle's, most notably with lipstick and amber eyes. Funtime Foxy has pink cheeks as opposed to the red cheeks of Mangle. Funtime Foxy's ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. He also has three tufts of fur on his head. Funtime Foxy's body design resembles a suit or a tux. He has a pink snout with three small purple dots on both sides, a small black nose and pink fur inside his ears, around his eyes, and at the tip of his tail. He has bright pink cheeks, a red bowtie, and long, sharp pink nails/claws. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts, Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of his chest. The function is still unknown. Funtime Foxy, being the shortest main animatronic in FNaF: Sister Location, stands at a height of 5'9" (Close to Funtime Freddy) and weighs 290 lbs. Role in Sister Location Click Here Ultimate Custom Night Audio Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Sounds Gallery Renders Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Foxy's jumpscare. Funtime Cove.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out of its curtains at Funtime Cove. 17256.png|Funtime Foxy from Toy Chica: The High School Years. 17279 FNAF - Ultimate Group.jpg|Funtime Foxy on the Ultimate Group poster. Teasers Ultimate Custom Night teaser 12.jpg|Funtime Foxy hiding behind its curtains on CAM 06. Trivia *Funtime Foxy (Appearing in the game as a playable character), along with Circus Baby (Being in Update 2 ending) and Lolbit (Being a shop owner for "Bytes") are the only characters from the first game to make his non-canon debut in FNaF World. **However, Funtime Foxy in FNaF World looks very different than the one in Sister Location due to the fact that they are supposed to be an undamaged Mangle. **Funtime Foxy's non-canon appearance in FNaF World has a hook, while it doesn't in SL, as well as lacking faceplates. *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **In FNaF World, Funtime Foxy's non-canon design is based on what Mangle was before it was destroyed by the kids and left in disrepair. *Scott said on his Steam post that ''"I actually had the worst jumpscare from any of my games happen to me a few days ago while I was testing. Funtime Foxy scared the #$!@% out of me. Worst scare ever from one of my games." ''-''' '''Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and his core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withereds. *Funtime Foxy, along with Rockstar Foxy, are the only versions of Foxy to appear undamaged. *Funtime Foxy's is referred to with male and female pronouns in the Freddy Files, similar to how he was in Sister Location and Mangle. **However, after the release of the Ultimate Custom Night, Funtime Foxy is confirmed to be a male, hence his voice actor, however this could also be Funtime Foxy using its voice mimic ability. * On Reddit, Scott commented about Funtime Foxy's personality saying he is more of an introvert.https://www.reddit.com/r/fivenightsatfreddys/comments/8csono/comment/dxi8pu2 * Just Like in Sister Location Custom Night, Funtime Foxy is included in Ladies Night 3, despite being a Male. References Reflist Category:FNaF:SL Category:Animatronics Category:Foxy